Conspiracy
by SaMmI-LoVe
Summary: DOn't you think its odd that only twins are left behind? Whats the reasoning?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dunno nor do i own anyone in this story. Its all fiction!**

* * *

It was an average day, no different than any other summer day. Hot, sticky, and full of humidity. Mick Rogers was an average guy with a lot on his plate. He was in a band that was almost about to hit the big time! He spent 2 years on the road with his twin sister Hannah, best friends Kyle Marshall, Colton Greensbat, Jade Brady, and Ashley Gatsby. They were the band to look out for as AP magazine had stated in this months issue., all of that was to change before any of them could say, do you want my autograph? 

**4 Hours Missing**

The missing persons unit of NY was having a rather boring day. There wasn't any cases to be solved nor any reports to be filed. They mostly sat around the office wondering about each others plans for the weekend.

"Hey Viv, do you have any plans for the weekend? Going out with lover boy at all?" Agent Samantha Spade laughed looking at her friends.

"Probably not! I'll probably just stay home and watch tv. Catch up on the romance show on tv." Vivian laughed as Danny walked in.

"Well hopefully you guys don't have anything planned for this weekend. We just got a case in. Four band members in the New York band Grasp have gone missing without a trace. Kyle Marshall a 19 year old, whose father is a retired fed. He has two little sisters, and one older brother. He has a clean profile with us. Then comes Jade Brady, 20 year old male who lives with his grandmother. His parents died in a fire some years back. He's an only child, and has a DUI with us. Colton Greensbat comes next, a 19 year old male who has one older sister and a mother. He has a series of Medical problems with his asthma, and its controlled my medication. From what we were informed of, he doesn't have his medication with him which is life threatening. He doesn't do well under pressure. Lastly we have Ashley Gatsby, 20 year old male who is an only child, and supposedly has no family, except for his band members. He has a clean record with us as well. Now they've been missing for 4 hours, and we just received the phone call." Danny explained while posting each of their pictures up on the board while explaining them and tossing folders to each member of the team. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, whose Hannah and Mick Rogers? It says here that they are also involved with the 4 missing members." Martin asked looking through the profile that was given to them.

"Mick Rogers and Hannah Rogers were spared in the kidnapping. They were the ones to report the band members missing. Mick Rogers is the twin to Hannah, and Mick has a long record with us. He's be in trouble for underaged drinking, possession, and gun possession. Hannah on the other hand is a calm girl who doesn't have much to say. She's really quiet. I dealt with Mick on the phone and he seemed to be a bit demanding." Danny explained.

"Do you think that Mick could have done it, and Hannah's covering for him?" Vivian asked a bit confused.

"IF he did the big question is, why? Why would you kidnap your best friends?" Martin asked looking at Danny.

"Anything it could be, hate, jealousy, you pick. I want to know more about Hannah, you said shes quiet. The quiet ones normally know the most." Sam replied.

"Sam and Viv, I want you to go to Mick and Hannah and interview them. I want you to get what you can about them. Martin I want you to provide me with a list of enemies that the band may encounter, and I want names and addresses and phone numbers. IF there is someone you think maybe a threat in this investigation I want to know who and why. Danny I was you to go to the bus and the arena and see what you can find. Mick informed me that they took off in a Black Suburban. It was Kyle's car. I want to the names of all the people who own a black suburban and I want to know who else the band was affiliated with. I want to know girlfriends and everything little thing you can find. You have your tasks now go." Agent Jack Malone explained while walking into the room. The case puzzled him.

What would a guy want with 4 innocent people? Were the twins responsible?

* * *

**More to come. Please Read and Review this is my first WAT story, and first fan fic in a long time! Don't be too harsh on me! lol**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dunno nor do i own anyone in this story, its all fiction.**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Kyle, Colton, Jade, and Ashley all woke up with pain unbearable to explain. They're chest was tight, their arms were sore and bruised, their stomach was abut to burst, and it wasn't the good feeling burst. They looked around slyly to see where they were or if they even remembered was had happened. They couldn't move much due to the fact that their hands were tied behind them and their ankles, with a piece of cloth tied tightly around their mouths.

"Well boys, I must say your going to absolutely love your new home. It's warm and cozy, trust me. Your friend will think twice next time when he thinks he's going to try and kill me." A womans voice said with a bit of an evil laugh at the end. It suddenly occurred to Jade what had happened. He tried to sit up the best he could to make sure his friends were ok and un harmed. With him being pretty much the oldest, it was his job to look after them all and make sure they were safe. Jade managed to sit up enough to see that Kyle had a huge bruise forming on his cheek, Ashley had a bloody nose and a black eye, but Jade's main concern was Colton. He looked over to Colton to see him crying and breathing heavily. He knew there was nothing he could do about it even if he tried. He tried to break loose to help his friends but it was no use. He hoped that this would all be over sooner than you could say Mary Poppins.

**The Arena**

Sam and Vivian approached what looked to be a Local Arena, nothing too big but yet it definitely wasn't small either. "They seen to be playing and awfully big show tonight. I didn't think a local band could get so much attention." Sam replied taking her sunglasses off.

"Who knows. Now a days maybe local bands are the new thing. Im still listening to the stuff I used to I high school." They both laughed as they approached who the assumed to be Mick and Hannah. Mick was a tall handsome guy, with skater boy hair to may any teenage girl's heart melt, he had Emerald colored eyes that shined like diamonds. Hannah on the other hand was an almost splitting image of Mick, who had long blond hair that was curled just slightly, she on the different side had baby blue eyes that looked like the spring sky.

"Mick And Hannah Rogers?" Vivian asked, "Hello I'm Agent Vivian Johnson and this is my Partner Agent Samantha Spade. Were going to ask you a few questions as to what happened earlier."

"Some dude already asked us questions about this earlier. We told him all we knew. We haven't learned anymore in the past hour." Mick replied smartly while holding his sister close, due to the fact that she was very emotional as to what just happened.

"You seem awfully to your word Mr. Rogers. It seems as though you don't want us to help you, nor your friends. We just have a few questions to ask you to help us understand whats going on and what might have happened." Samantha Explained.

"Fine." Mick replied with a sigh, "what do you want to know?"

"You told Agent Taylor that you didn't know what was going on, nor where they could have been. Is there a possibility that you did it? Or even the slightest chance, because its awfully strange how you snap back at everyone." Vivian explained, see ing that Hannah was about to crack soon under pressure. " Or could maybe Hannah be in on this aswell and shes covering for you."

"Mick did it!" Hannah yelled out crying. "It's his fault all of this happened. They wouldn't have been taken if he hadn't of shot that girl 3 months ago, and killed her. The guy said that the cops nor the feds were to get involved or it's the last straw. Mick was drunk and so was the girl and they had a pow wow and he shot her. Not on purpose though! But now her brother came back for revenge and is trying to hurt our friends over his stupid mistakes!"

"Hannah! What the hell are you doing?! Do you want me in jail?!" Mick yelled back at her seeing the hurt and pain in her eyes he kind of backed down.

"If it wasn't for you and your stupid stuf none of this would have happened! You brought this on Mick and now were all suffering the consequences! I hope your proud of yourself!" Hannah screamed at him as Sam pulled her away from her brother. At that point Hannah had buried her head into Sam's shoulder and just kept on crying. Sam didn't mind she tried to comfort her as much as she could while watching her partner.

"Mr. Rogers. Why don't you come with me down to the station. Im sure it would be a lot easier to talk down there wouldn't you think?" Vivian asked taking him by the arm. Mick gave her a scared look, and nodded slightly. He than headed off and left with Vivian.

**Unknown Location**

Without warning the car came to a sudden hault throwing the four boys against the back door and groan in pain. They all whimpered and cried before the back door was open, and Kyle was jerked from the back. Kyle yelping in pain a little bit as he was thrown onto the shoulder of the guy who pulled him out of the back. This soon followed with the last three as they were all carried into the building. They were struggling and yelling in protest as they were all thrown into a dark cold dingy room. The cloth around their mouths were removed, and theyw ere left alone in the cold.

"Are you guys ok?" Jade asked sitting himself up against the wall.

"if you call massive bruisage ok, than im just peachy." Ashley replied moaning in pain a little bit.

"Kyle and Colton are you alright?" Jade asked again trying to break loose. It was no use, they were too tight.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I Don't think Colton will be thought. He's not waking up…" Kyle replied trying to make his way over to Colton. 'Colton! Wake up!"

"Colton come on dude there is no time for jokes your really freaking me out now!" Ashley yelled back. Colton didn't budge at all.

"oh god…" Jade replied.

Is Colton alright?

* * *

**Did Colton survive? Is he ok?  
Only Reviews will determine that.**

**TBC...**


End file.
